Serial Killings That Aren't
by Writing Fangirl for hire
Summary: Castle and Beckett are investigating what appear to be a series of strange unnatural serial killings. Dean and Cas are investigating the same killings, but they know what's going on. Will the police and the hunter and angel be able to work together to crack this case?
1. Chapter 1

_**I know I should be working on "With Love and Pie" (after all I have had hardly any pie in there) But I had this idea for a **__**Castle**__** and **__**Supernatural**__** crossover. Tell me how you like it! **__**Disclaimer:**__** I don't own either show or it's characters, although if I did Castle and Beckett would have gotten married by now, Cas and Dean would have too, Sam and Gabriel would be living together, and Crowley would be less hated because Lucifer would ruling Hell. Also, Lucifer would take good care of and love Adam, because nobody else remembers Adam.**_

Castle looked over at her, her brown hair was pulled into a bit fancier of a ponytail, her makeup was done meticulously, and she looked uncomfortable as hell. She was wearing a light grey, ruffled shirt with a black pencil skirt that hugged her hips and ass tightly, she was also wearing shoes that Esposito would describe as "over-achieving secretary" shoes. Kate had refused to wear a fancy dress to the meeting with the Governor and choose to wear formal business clothes instead.

Kate shuffled from foot to foot, glancing over at Castle every so often. He was dressed very well. His black suit made his hair look lighter, his purple tie made his blue eyes pop. Kate forced her eyes to the Governor and what he was saying. It was something about how "proud he was of the department and it's..." at this he looked at Castle who grinned cheekily at him, "help." Kate rolled her eyes at Castle's fake pout. If you asked Castle, he'd probably tell you that the department helps him, but that they just benefit from it more then he does.

Castle fake pouted and kept looking over at Kate to see if she noticed. She did and she rolled her eyes. Inside Castle was grinning from getting that response from her but he forced himself to keep pouting. That is he did until Kevin Ryan's phone went off. Kevin quickly got up and stepped out of the room; Castle was jealous, he wished he had an excuse not to be here. If the longing look on Kate Beckett's face as she looked at the door was anything to go off of, she didn't want to be here either.

It was a relief to Kate when Kevin stuck his head back in the door.

"Triple homicide, right up our alley. Looks like it matches the last group of homicides. Said there was something strange about the place, we need to get ready to go now," Kevin told Kate. She let out a sigh of relief before turning to the Governor.

"My apologizes Sir, my team and I have to go," then seeing the pleading look on Castle's face out of the corner of her eye, "Also I might need my... help's assistance." The Governor sighed.

"Go then, save the world my friend. Solving one homicide at a time," The Governor replied. As they were exiting the room Castle whispered to her,

"That was so cheesy."

"Sounds like something you would write, Castle," Kate teased. Castle pulled a bitch face, but it quickly turned into a considering look, "Seriously Castle?"

"_The man with the green Mohawk smiled at the inspect_or flirtatiously. _With a wink he said, 'Go save the world hot stuff, solving one murder at a time.'_ I could actually use that," Castle said cheerfully. Kate rolled her eyes at Castle.

"To the normal police it would look like serial killings, five different multiple homicides, all killed the same way, for the same reason as we know, but by different people," Dean explained to Bobby over the phone as he and Cas drove to the latest homicide site. He would have had Cas zap them there, but for the fact that the place was crawling with police and it would seem a little suspicious for them to just come walking up. As Dean parked the car as close to the yellow police as he could, Cas pick out his FBI badge. He actually picked up the very first badge he ever used. Agent Eddie Moscone of the FBI. Cas smiled at it fondly before sticking it in one of the pockets of his favorite trench coat. Dean turned off the car, grabbed his fraudulent ID and opened the car door. He and Cas got out and walked around to the front of the car. Instinctively Dean reached over and fixed Cas's tie. Cas smiled at him and started walking.

They had just ducked under the police tape when someone stopped them. Cas let Dean do the talking as he normally did and just sat there and smiled at all the right times. The policewoman didn't stand a chance. So instead of getting flustered with the two, she took them to her superior.

"This is Detective Beckett, you can talk to her," The policewoman introduced them after talking to the Detective. Then, as she was passing by Cas he felt something being pressed into his hand, "and this is my number so that you can talk to me," the woman finished flirtatiously. Cas stumbled, as he always did when someone flirted with him. Finally he just smiled at the woman and nodded.

"Ahem," Detective Beckett cleared her throat to get their attention, as they were both watching the policewoman's retreating figure, "I'm Detective Beckett as was previously mentioned, and you are?"

"I'm Thomas Anderson, Serial Homicide Expert. This is my partner, Special Agent Edward Moscone," Dean answered them. Beckett raised an eyebrow.

"Moscone? Eddie Moscone?" asked some man coming up behind the detective. Cas nodded in response.

"An unfortunate name choice it turned out. He got picked on as a kid. I know, I had to figure a way to get his ass out of some nasty situations in fourth grade," Dean said.

"Can you speak for yourself Special Agent Moscone?" Beckett asked. Cas raised an eyebrow at her.

"I fail to see how I would not be able to, Detective Beckett," Cas replied in an unnervingly even tone for his low and gravely voice, "I must ask you, are there any strange markings inside?" the detective looked surprised by his question, but Cas continued looking around as if that should be the most common question in the world.

"Yes," the man answered for her. Cas immediately turned his attention on the blue eyed man.

"And you are?" Cas asked, he sounded like nothing Dean hadn't heard him sound like in a long time, he sounded prim. Like he was above the man in front of him. He asked it like he was asking why there was a slug on the sidewalk.

"Richard Castle," the man answered irritatedly.

"What part of the department do you work in Mr. Castle?"

"I don't, um, I don't work for the department. I'm a consultant. Well actually I'm a writer, I just help the department on some cases," the man, Castle, answered uncomfortably. Castiel raised his eyebrows in a patronizing way.

"I see, good. I will be able to work with you then," Cas suddenly sounded amiable, like he had just invited you over for tea and crumpets. The surprise on Castle's face was quite evident, as was the confusion on the detective's face.

"Ed here doesn't like working with the local police," Dean tried to explain to Beckett.

"You, Beckett, I will need your full cooperation. Thomas and I are currently working on a group of serial killings. I assume that that is what you believe this is?" Cas stepped over to Beckett, looking her up and down before looking her evenly in the face, "You are dressed far to fancy for just a regular case. Or any case that you are not undercover for. Why?" Beckett looked taken aback by the question.

"Um, I had a meeting," she answered slowly, "I don't see how this is relevant."

"It isn't, not as far as the case goes. I was just stating that you look nice. I take it that you prefer dark jeans, a solid color undershirt and a black jacket, paired with comfortable boots," Castiel said confidently. Beckett raised her eyebrows.

"So you have a good fashion sense, is that supposed to mean something?" She asked. Dean snorts.

"Ed has a terrible fashion sense. The one time he decided to change up his wardrobe he picked ugly Christmas sweaters. I thought my eyes were going to burn out," Dean said.

"It doesn't mean anything Kathrine," Cas said, pulling a bitch face on Dean.

"Wha- how do you know my first name?" Beckett asked. Cas raised an eyebrow.

"You honestly think that someone like me hasn't heard of someone like you?" Cas asked in a seductively low and sweet voice, that almost made _Dean_ moan, "After all, you are _the_ Kate Beckett are you not?"

"Well yeah, I mean, um, unless there is another _the_ Kate Beckett," she replied, blushing. Cas smiled a sugary smile that made the detective stare at the ground.

"May I go and take a look at the symbols inside?" Cas asked her. Unlike how he first treated Castle, Cas acted with humble modesty now. Kate was nodding her head and leading Cas towards the big warehouse in front of them before Dean could blink.

"Are you sure your buddy doesn't like working with the police?" Castle asked, a twinge of jealousy was in his voice. Dean smiled.

"He only works with the hot ones," He replied, walking away from the man.


	2. Chapter 2

Kate Beckett stared at the strange man in the trench coat. He was closely inspecting one of the strange blood-drawn symbols that covered the room. His partner, Anderson, walked in with Castle trailing in his wake.

"What you think Ed?" Anderson yelled to him. Ed Moscone motioned for the man to come over.

"De- Tom, the markings are Enochian. But this is not human or demon blood."

"What type of blood is it?" Anderson asked his partner. The partner looked around, distressed.

"Tom, it is angel blood," Moscone sounded strained.

"Shit. Is this part of the mess you have upstairs?" Anderson asked. Moscone shook his head.

"Is this all code for something?" Kate asked finally. Moscone swung around to stare at her, "What is Enochian? And what do you mean Angel's and Demons?"

"Well, uh, gangs," Tom answered, scratching the back of his neck.

"Okay... so we are dealing with gangs now?" Castle asked. Moscone smiled sweetly.

"Richard, can I call you Richard? Two of these are very powerful gangs, Enochian is a code that the two gangs often use to communicate when they aren't warring; or to, when they are warring, send warnings. The Angels and the Demons love to use these smaller gangs, we prefer to call them humans cause it seems so fitting, to do some of their dirty work. In reward the humans often get to join the big gang."

"You said that the blood was angel blood. How can you tell?" Beckett asked.

"Ah, well..." Ed started.

"It's the shade of red it is," Tom interrupts to explain, "Ed's a wizard when it comes to color's. He can tell you the exact shade difference. That's why they always have us come investigate the gang killings. We were told this was an angel hit. As in angels making the hit... now we aren't so sure." Beckett nodded in response. It all seemed way too complicated to her.


	3. Chapter 3

"It's not actual blood," Anderson said, "Well it kinda is, but it's not. You see... ugh. I can't explain this. Ed?" Moscone shot his partner a face, that Kate couldn't read, before sighing.

"It is indeed blood. But it has something in it that we haven't been able to trace... Something that gives the difference. We think the demon blood might have a hint of sulfur mixed in, but we aren't sure. Do you understand?" Moscone asked, a look of hope on his face said that he really hoped she wouldn't ask anymore questions.

"No. But that's okay. What do we need to look for?" Kate answered. A look of relief washed over the two agents. Moscone looked around, suddenly his face twisted in confusion.

"Where are all the bodies?" He asked. Kate knit her eyebrows together in momentary confusion.

"There's only the two."

"No," Moscone said, suddenly he took off running towards the opposite end of the building. He started looking all over for something.

"There was only two!" Castle shouted to the man.

"There's never just two. They don't work like that. If there was just two here that means there's more somewhere else," Anderson explained.

"Is it possible that just once they did kill only two people?" Kate asked in a no nonsense tone. Anderson shook his head. Moscone came running up to him, breathing only slightly heavier.

"De-Tom, I need to make a call upstairs. There is something very wrong here," he told his partner. Thomas Anderson got a strange look on his face before nodding.

"Do what you have to do." The two men clasped each other's shoulders and shared a long look before Moscone broke the hold and started to walk away.

Suddenly there was a flash of light, close to the ruffling of feathers, and a man standing in front of Moscone.

"Hello Castiel," Micheal said. Cas looked up into Micheal's face.

"Now isn't a good time, brother," Cas said trying to push past the archangel. Micheal rolled his eyes.

"Never would be a good time for you." Cas kept trying to push past, "Where do you think you are going Castiel?" Micheal let Cas take a few steps away from him before throwing something at Cas's feet. Fire encircled him. Cas sighed. Turned around. And stared past Micheal to Detective Beckett, Richard Castle, and Dean. Beckett had a gun in her hand, Castle had this look on his face like he was trying to figure out what happened, and Dean's face was covered in terror.

"Sir, I don't know who you are but could you please step away from Agent Moscone?" Beckett yelled at him, aiming the gun. Micheal raised an eyebrow.

"A brave human you have here Castiel. But not very smart. I assume that you know why I am here brother?" Micheal asked.

"Micheal, what is going on? This was an angel battle, not a hit like you told Gabriel and I."

"They doubted Castiel. They were ready to rebel. I couldn't let that happen. You must understand," Micheal said earnestly.

"What about me? You never attacked me! Why them?" Cas was yelling now. The angel blade appeared in his hand.

"Cas..." Dean warned. Beckett looked at him.

" So, your names aren't really Thomas Anderson and Eddie Moscone?" Castle asked, eyes never leaving the brothers in the middle of the room.

"You have no idea how many people actually fall for that," Was all the Dean said to the writer.

"The Father gave us specific instructions concerning you, we had no choice. But these two we couldn't risk it with." Micheal's own angel blade was now in his hand. When a voice across the room called out to them.

"Well isn't this fabulous! A family gathering. Too bad Balthazar, Uriah, Luci, and Anna aren't here. Then we could have a real party then.:

"Gabriel," both Cas and Micheal said, turning to look at the other archangel. Suddenly Dean stepped forewards.

"What the hell is the trickster doing here?"

"Nice to see you too Dean-o. You're still your same annoying self, I see. How disappointing. How's little bro? Tell my favorite Moose that Tuesday would work better for me," Gabriel said to Dean before turning back to his brothers, "Alright Micheal, let Cassie go."

"He needs to understand why we did it."

"We?" Gabriel asked, "Who's we? Last time I checked I tried to get you to go out for strawberry ice cream, not to kill our brother and sister."

"You really told Castiel to come here?"

"Better believe it bucko. Thought there was something here he'd like to know. Love you big bro, but I gotta go." Gabriel snapped his fingers and a bucket of water appeared. Which he immediately dumped on the fire ring. Snapping his fingers again, he disappeared.

"Leave Micheal. We have nothing else to talk about," Cas said, his head falling to his chest. Micheal nodded and disappeared in a flurry of feathers. As soon as Micheal disappeared, Dean came running up to him and pulled him into a hug.

"Man this situations sucks balls. What do ya say we get outta here and go to a diner. You can get as many hamburgers as you want, on me," He said. Beckett grabbed his arm.

"So you lie to us about your identities, come in and tell us some tale about gangs, have some weird dudes that do magic tricks come in and deliver bad news, and you expect us to just let you leave? I don't think so. You're coming back with us to the station." Dean groaned, Cas just pressed his lips together and nodded. Dean hated police stations, the people always ask to many questions and they don't have pie.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey everyone! Just letting you know that I did not drop off the face of the earth or any other dimension, I've stupid ass busy this summer and very distracted. I'm also working on a Sabriel fic, another Destiel fic, and a Merthur fic to release... sometime. It seems like I've been working alot on them but they still aren't ready yet. To all of my supporters... thank you for being patient with me even and for reading my fics. You all mean a lot to me! I know what you're thinking, "Sure we do..." but for real, I love it when I get an email notifying me that someone favorited, review, or followed me or one of my stories. So thanks for doing so! Keep up the good work.**_

_**Write On,**_

**_WFFH._**

**_So without furthur ado, Allons-y!_**

* * *

Kate Beckett stared at the two men sitting in the questioning room. The blonde man, Dean, Winchester refused to be serious about anything and was being very uncooperative. The other one, who introduced himself as Castiel Winchester Novak, stared back at her through the one way glass. Unmoving, unemotional, the man barely blinked. Every so often Dean would lean over and whisper something to him, the mic would catch snippets of conversation. Something about another man, Sammy, angels and demons, and someone else named Gabriel.

Esposito peeked his head in.

"I got the file, the one guy we got in there is Dean Winchester, and man does he have a track record. Tons of cases of credit card fraud, impersonation of an officer of the law, disturbing the peace, assault, a few murder accounts which were later changed to manslaughter under the pretense of self defense, and quite a few reports of arson cases on here as well. The other guy we have nothing on. I mean absolutely nothing. The guy doesn't show up on any FBI records, he doesn't have an ID. With what we have on him, the guy doesn't exist," he said handing her the file. Kate nodded.

"The brothers? The ones that showed up in the warehouse, what about them?"

"No idea, Kevin's working on that now."

"Okay, I'm gonna go talk to them," Kate said, leaving the room.

Entering the questioning room, Kate noticed that Dean immediately stiffened around her. Castiel, however, watched her calmly.

"You have quite a FBI record Mr. Winchester," Kate commented. Dean smiled charmingly at her.

"Please, just call me Dean. Mr. Winchester was my father, and my father isn't around anymore. The only living Winchester who would let you get away with calling him Mr. is probably my brother," he said.

"I see, and how does your brother feel about your legal record?"

"Well considering he's got a very similar one, I'm sure he doesn't give a damn as long as it's not sitting in front of me while a hot detective goes through it." Dean was flirting with her. She stuck her tongue in her cheek and raised her eyebrow at him before turning to Castiel.

"And are you aware Mr. Novak, that according to what we found on you, which is nothing I might add, you do not exist?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Are you going to tell me your real name Mr. Novak?"

"I did, my name is Castiel."

"But not Castiel Winchester Novak?"

"No. I do not have a last name. But I figured you would want a last name. I just couldn't figure out whether I should use Dean's or Jimmy's."

"Who's Jimmy?"

"My- no one. Jimmy is no one, just a friend. From my child hood," Castiel stuttered.

"Are you lying to me?" Kate asked.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I can not tell you the truth," Castiel answered matter of factly. Kate sighed.

"Listen Castiel, I want to help you. The only thing you've done wrong that we have found is impersonating an FBI agent. But if you can't tell me the truth then I'm going to have to assume that you've committed a much bigger crime," She said, giving him a smile. Castiel looked over at Dean then back at her.

"I will tell you everything you want to know if you let Dean go," He said.

"Cas..." Dean warned.

"No can do, he's got to much on him."

"I can explain everything. I will tell you everything you want to know, about myself and about Dean, if you let him go," Castiel continued.

"I'm sorry Castiel, but that's not how the law works," Kate said. Castiel nodded.

"I guess you don't want to know who the next target is," Castiel said, leaning back in his chair, crossing his arms.

"You're not playing this game with me."

"I know who's going to die next."

"I'm not falling for it Castiel," Kate insisted. She was curious though. Suddenly Castiel sat straight up in his chair and look at Dean. Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Detective Beckett, do you have a business card?"

"Yes... Why?" she asked as she opened her folder and grabbed one.

"May I see it?" Castiel asked. Kate handed it to him, he looked at it and smiled. Then he stood up, Dean did too. Kate quickly stood, confused.

"Detective Katherine Beckett, my name is Castiel, I am an Angel of the Lord, this is Dean Winchester he is a hunter of the supernatural. This serial homicide case you are working is actually a war between Heaven and Hell. If you are lucky, the Winchester's and I will get it all sorted out without your help and the homicides will stop. If you aren't lucky we might need your help, or the Apocalypse will happen. Preferably the former. Good day Detective, have fun trying to find us," Castiel said. After which he placed two fingers on Dean's forehead and the two of them disappeared. Kate's eyes went wide.

"What the hell?" She asked to no one in particular.


	5. Chapter 5

"But why would Micheal himself come down to talk to you?" Sam asked, barely looking up from his computer.

Castiel sighed as he stared up at the ceiling from where he laid on the bed. Dean always smiled when Castiel did things like that, it made him seem more human.

"I do not know," Castiel finally answered, sitting up, "This is all very odd for him, and Gabriel... Gabriel does not like to associate with Heaven much any more."

"I think he used the term 'bags of dicks' a few times when previously referring to Heaven's angels," Dean supplied from behind his beer. Castiel frowned and nodded.

"I just can't understand," Castiel said, finally just standing up, "Why would Micheal kill my two brothers but not me and the others like me who are rebelling."

"As an example maybe?" Sam suggested, "You know, kind of a 'if you rebel this is what will happen,' kind of thing."

Castiel just sighed and fell back onto the bed.

Dean smiled slightly at his, very human like, Angel's reaction.

* * *

"But I don't get it," Castle said walking with Beckett through the office, "The guy just disappeared!"

"He claimed he was an angel Castle," Beckett stated.

"Yeah but seriously! This can't be real!"

"We all saw it Castle, Winchester and Castiel just disappeared. I'd say that that's pretty angelic powers like."

"It's impossible. Pinch me, I must be dreaming," Castle said. Beckett rolled her eyes and kept walking. Castle paused momentarily and pinched himself, grimacing when he felt the pain. Kate shook her head, knowing what he was doing.

"So... Angels and Demons. They weren't kidding about that," Esposito said, walking up to Kate as she sat at her desk. Castle jogged up behind her, hand red from where he pinched himself.

"Seems a little fairytale to me," Ryan said, putting Dean and Castiel's pictures up on the white board.

"Guys, are we forgetting that we all just saw two men disappear into thin air?" Beckett asked, irritated with her team, "Because we have it on video if you don't believe it."

Suddenly, Captain Gates walks up.

"What the hell is going on!?" she asked, she looked directly at Castle.

"Why does she always look at me when she asks that?" Castle asked putting his hands up. No body answered him.

"Sir, two fully grown men just disappeared into thin air in the middle of an interrogation," Beckett said, standing up.

"I know that," Gates said, irritatedly, "I want to know how they did it."

"We don't know," Beckett admitted.

"The dark-haired one, Castiel," Esposito said, "He claimed to be an angel."

"I know that too. But that's bullshit. Angels aren't real. I want these men found. This one," Gates said, pointing at the picture of Winchester, "has a lot to answer for, according to his file. Bring them in."

"Yes sir," Everyone said. Gates started to walk away before turning around to look at Castle.

"And Mr. Castle?"

"Yes sir?"

"Do _not_ make this into a book."

"Yes Sir," Castle said, dissapointedly.

* * *

Kate Beckett was at home drinking some coffee, researching angel's and supernatural stuff, when her phone rang.

"This is Beckett," she answered.

"Hello," an unfamiliar male voice replied, "This would be the Detective Kate Beckett, correct?" Kate cocked her head and closed her computer.

"Yes. And this is...?"

"Oh yes, I'm Sam Winchester. I believe you attempted to interrogate my brother and his angel earlier, Dean and Castiel?" Beckett stood.

"Yes, that was me. Why are you calling?"

"Cas asked me to, for him. He and Dean are out eating and so he asked me to call you and fill you in."

"Fill me in on what?"

"Well, you are aware that Castiel is an angel right?" Sam asked.

"He said so."

"And have you figured out that the victims were angels too?"

"No."

"Ah well, I had hoped you would have but I wasn't holding out much hope. Might I assume that you are looking for Dean and Castiel?"

"Not right now. I mean, we have people working on it," Kate said. She like this Winchester. He sounded kinder and more intelligent than the other one.

"I see. Well that's to be expected. I don't suppose you could call that off?"

"Why would I?"

Someone knocked at her door. Kate started and grabbed her gun.

"Why would I call of the search?" She asked again.

"Open the door and I'll tell you," Winchester replied.

"No. You might try to kill me or kidnap me. It's on your record."

"Beckett, please," Sam said, he sounded honest but this was a hardened criminal.

"Why should I trust you."

"I'm unarmed and I honestly don't like hurting people. If you've read my record then you should know that I've always been the more peaceful of the two Winchesters," Sam said. His voice was sort of deep and Beckett could now hear it through the door that she had walked up to.

"I'm a cop, boy, if I open this door it will be on my terms and my terms only," Kate said. She turned off her phone and just spoke through the door.

"Okay," she heard through the door, "I'll do whatever you want me too."

"Okay... um... step back and put your hands on your head," Becket said. She looked out the peep hole and watched the younger Winchester do so. He was really tall. She cocked her gun and held it in front of her as she opened the door and jumped back a bit.

Sam Winchester just stood there, hands on his head, watching her. Kate looked him up and down. She had to admit that he was rather handsome. He had a kinder, intelligent face, and long hair that would look trashy on anybody else but rather fit him. He smiled at her out of the corner of his mouth. Beckett subconciously took a step back, bit her lips, and studied him.

"Come in, keep your hands on your head, no sudden movements," Kate ordered. Sam smiled a bit more and followed her instructions perfectly.

"Move to the center of the room," she said, beckoning with her gun where he should go. Sam slowly walked towards the center of the room, hands still on his head. Kate moved around and closed the door.

He was even taller now that she was face to face with him, well more like face to chest.

"So... you're Sam Winchester?"

"Well, unless there's another Sam Winchester in here," Sam said, smilingly friendly like at her.

"I'm going to search you okay?"

"You need my permission?"

"Well I was just telling you."

"You phrased it like a question."

"I was just... Sorry, I'm just going to search you. I wanted to let you know so that you don't freak out."

"Well I appreciate it but really. Here." Sam took his hands off his head and Beckett immediately jerked the gun up to point at his head. Sam opened his hands to show submission and slowly lowered them to his jacket. Kate's grip on the gun tightened and she put her finger over the trigger.

Sam just took his jacket off and tossed it on the floor by Beckett's feet. She backed away from it.

"Why don't I just sit down cross legged?" Sam asked.

"Do that, and put your hands back on your head," Beckett ordered. Sam did so and smiled at her. Beckett made a quick investigation of Sam's jacket and found only his cell phone, a wallet, car keys to a Chevy, a small package of salt, and a small vial of a clear liquid.

"What's this?" She asked, holding up the vial.

"Just water," Sam answered. She didn't believe him.

"Why do you have a vial of 'just water' in your jacket?"

"It's actually holy water," Sam answered willingly, "We use it to check and see if someone is possessed by a demon."

"I don't believe you."

"I can take a drink of it if you want, to prove that it's not a poison or something."

"No, that's fine. I'm just not going to open it, just in case," Kate answered. She put everything back into his jacket before turning back to him.

"Okay, stand up." She said. He did so and then put his hands back on his head. Kate couldn't help a small grin, he was getting the hang of this.

She put her gun on the counter not wanting him to be able to get her gun. She did a quick feel over and found nothing suspicious. She stepped back, put her gun in the back of her jeans, and took a deep breath.

"Alright. What did you want?"

Sam smiled.

He told her everything.

* * *

_**Dear Chuck almighty, I'm sorry I took so long. I got seriously sidetracked with other things. But I'm back in black baby. I'm planning on working on this a lot more often now.**_

_**Love reviews by the way. I'd appreciate it if you'd tell me what I think.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Sam Winchester walked into his motel room. He was always so glad when they could get separate motel rooms, it was less stressful for everyone. Beckett walked in behind him, still not sure why she was trusting him but finding it impossible to do other wise. She's not quite sure why she let him take her to his motel room, but she figured it was probably for the same reason that she let him into her apartment. She wanted answers.

"Alright," Sam said, sitting down on the edge of the bed, it wasn't a very good motel room as it didn't even have a table. Sam grabbed a laptop out from a duffel bag and opened it.

"So I've discussed things with Castiel and Dean and basically the only thing we know for sure is that there are two angels dead and that there are probably going to be more. What's more, there's also a group of vampires on the west side, and quite possibly a ghost in Grand Central."

"What?" was all Kate could get out. Sam looked up at her as if surprised before something, that looked a hint like realization, dawned on him.

"Sorry," Sam quickly apologized.

"Did you say _Vampires_?" Kate asked. Sam nodded.

"Vampires. Aren't. Real."

"Um, yeah they kind of are," Sam said.

"Like the 'I vant to suck your blood' kind?"

"They actually get really pissed if you mention Dracula or Twilight to them. Dean uses such comments to infuriate them into attacking."

"How do we not learn this stuff at the precinct?"

"Vampires are very good at getting rid of bodies. Don't piss one off unless you've got a trained hunter around," Sam said quickly.

"Okay... and the ghost?"

"Not sure about that one. Could be nothing. Probably isn't."

"Do all your conversations leave people feeling like they know nothing?" Beckett asked. Sam looked at her and noticed that she was looking slightly pale.

"Are you okay?"

"Sorry, I'm not used to all this... stuff," Beckett said.

"Well you haven't locked me up in an asylum yet so I think you are reacting very well to it."

"You've already been to an asylum, I feel like if it didn't help the first time that it's not going to help now," Kate said trying to get back to her cocky self, "I'm still not sure that I can trust you."

Sam sighed and grabbed his phone.

"Hey Dean, do you think you could do me a favor?" He said into the phone, "No I don't want a salad. I just- no... no. Uh huh. I was wondering whether we could let someone tag along with us for the vamp hunt? Who? Uh someone that it would really benefit all of us if you would say yes."

Beckett looked like she was going to faint again.

"Would you like to sit down?" Sam asked her covering up the mouth piece with one hand. Beckett blinked at him and nodded.

"No I'm not trying to hide the identity from you," Sam returned to speaking with Dean after Beckett sat down beside him on the bed. She could hear Dean's frustrated sounding voice coming from the phone.

"Look man, I'm trying to keep you guys from being arrested, just say yes."

Kate could hear a Dean mumble an angry question.

"She's not a bitch. But yes," Sam finally admitted tiredly. Deans curses were loud enough for her to hear and Sam gave her an apologetic smile.

"No- yeah I know. Well..." Sam drifted off.

Dean yelled something like, "Goddammit Sam!" and Sam sighed.

"Look man, get all your freaking out out while you're away because this will be the best thing to resolve our issues. So get over it."

"Can I talk to Dean?" Becket asked quietly. Sam bit his lip and shrugged before handing the phone over.

"Dean?" Kate asked. She heard a soft curse come from the other side of the phone.

"Hello Detective Beckett," Dean said, drawing out all the words so it sounded simultaneously flirtatious and irritating. It reminded her a bit of Castle.

"Look, I just want to say tha-"

"Do you want to hunt vamps, Detective?" Dean asked, interrupting.

"What?"

"Do. You. Want. To. Hunt. Vampires. Detective. Beckett?" Dean said, emphasizing each word. Beckett rolled her eyes, this guy was getting more like Castle the longer she talked to him.

"I want my city to be safe," Beckett said, "I don't necessarily want to hunt 'vamps' as you call them. But I want to protect my city. So if hunting vamps is part of that then I will do it."

"Sammy explain to you everything?"

"Yeah, I'm still having trouble believing it all though."

"That's to be expected," Dean replied, there was a slight lit in his voice. Beckett could hear someone talking to Dean.

"Hey, uh, Beckett?"

"Yeah?"

"Castiel wants to talk to you."

"Okay."

"Hello Kate," Castiel's gravelly voice greeted her.

"Hello Castiel."

"How are you."

"I'm good. How are you?"

"I would say that I'm fine."

"Good."

"Please, I need you to believe Sam."

"I want to Castiel, but it kind of seems impossible."

"I know. Most would be freaking out right now, but you are not. You have a very strong soul Kate Beckett."

"What do I tell Castle, or Captain Gates. I could lose my job Castiel."

"Just trust us. Everything will be all right."

"I don't know how it could, but I guess I don't have much of an option right?"

"Right," Castiel said. Kate could almost hear amusement in his voice.

"Okay."

"Good."

Click. The line went dead.

Kate sighed and handed the phone back to Sam. He tried to smile comfortingly.

"Still feel like you're going to faint?"

"I don't think so..."

"Good. I think you should go home.

"Yeah..."

"and I would appreciate it if you, ya know, didn't tell anybody," Sam added. Kate nodded.

If she did, they would think she was nuts.

* * *

_**Not the longest it's ever taken me to write a chapter for this story.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Kate Beckett poured herself a drink and rubbed her forehead. Castle sat across from her sympathetically.

"This is one of the most irritating cases I've ever worked," she admitted.

"I can see why. I mean, the suspects disappeared in the middle of an interrogation and haven't been heard from again..."

Beckett shifted a bit and Castle gave her a strange look.

"Okay, what is it?" he asked.

"What? Nothing," Kate said, shaking her head. Castle gave her his, 'Not being fooled' face.

"Really. It's nothing."

"Kate, I know you. You're lying to me."

"Really Castle? Just because I did what? What did I even do?"

"You got uncomfortable when I said that th- you've seen the suspects," Castle said, realization dawning on him.

"NO," Kate said, shifting again.

"Katherine Beckett. Stop lying to me."

"What, Castle, I'm not lying."

Castle sighed and rolled his eyes, turning away from her.

"Oh, so we're doing this now?" Kate asked, exasperated. Castle didn't answer.

"Come on Castle, isn't the silent treatment a high school thing?"

No answer.

"Castle. C'mon."

Silence.

Kate sighed, frustrated.

"Castle," She said flirtatiously, trying to change tactics.

Castle raise an eyebrow at her before looking away again.

"You know Castle, ignoring me never turns out good for you," Becket tried again, still flirtatious.

"Yes well, I have this tendency to try to not listen to people who are lying to me," Castle said, "Besides, I have things to do," Castle stood up, " Books to write, awards to win, liars to ignore."

"Castle."

Castle started walking away.

"Damn... FINE!" Becket said. Castle stopped and turned, giving her his knowing smirk. God, she hated that smirk.

"Yes. I've been... discussing things with them."

"Aha!" Castle exclaimed in triumph, "Called it."

"Yes Castle."

"Okay, and so why?"

"They've... convinced me of things."

"I see. What things."

"I'd sound nuts if I told you," Kate said with a sigh.

"Please, Kate," Castle said smugly, taking one of her hands in his, "I'm a writer."

"They say they hunt supernatural creatures. Vampires, Ghosts, Demons. Stuff like that. They say that these things we always thought were false are actually real."

"Wait, does that mean that Selene is real?" Castle asked.

"Selene?"

"Yeah, from Underworld!"

"Castle, I'm pretty sure that we're talking about real, vampires. But I could ask Sam if it would make you happy."

"Sam? The other brother?"

"Yeah, they've invited me vampire hunti-" Kate stopped, realizing what she was saying, "I mean-"

"You're going vampire hunting?! That's so cool! Can I tag along?"

"No!"

"But it would be great inspiration for a book!"

"Castle..." Beckett warned.

"Please Kate?"

"I don't think that Dean will let you."

"Just show up with me, he'll have no choice."

"Castle I can't put you in that kind of danger. I'd hate myself if you got hurt, not to mention that I'd have to explain it to Gates."

"But yet you're willing to put your own neck on the line?" Castle pouted.

"Castle..."

Pout.

"Think of Alexis."

More pouting.

"That's not going to get you anywhere."

Castle turned away from her.

"For the love of God... fine. You can come."

"Yay!" Castle cheered, sounding like a kid.

* * *

_** Hey guys, sorry that the chapter is so short. I'm working on some other things and I'm mostly just doing transitional things for this fic until I can get to the big thing. ;) So stick to reading please, I promise it'll be worth it. Reviews are what fuel me to go on just FYI.**_


	8. Chapter 8

"Do they really have to come?" Dean growled in Castiel's ear as Beckett and Castle walked towards the Impala. Castiel didn't answer, having finally realized the difference between Dean complaining and Dean asking an actual question. He put his hand on Dean's shoulder for a second before walking up to greet the detective and the writer.

They were in an empty parking lot and Sam was walking back from a nearby coffee shop. Dean pulled his leather jacket closer and scowled at the kids off the edge of the lot. One was watching them with interest, but he looked like he was trying to entertain himself. Castiel was shaking Castle's hand and Beckett was motioning back to Dean, who sarcastically wiggled his fingers in greeting. Irritation passed through him when Beckett put her hand on Castiel's arm, and, if the look on Richard Castle's face was anything to go by, he wasn't to fond of how touchy she was with Castiel either.

At that moment, Sam walked up and handed Dean a coffee cup.

"Lighten up, this will keep you out of jail," Sam said, leaning against Baby. Dean scoffed.

"Do you think that I would get thrown in jail for ripping out her hair?" he asked with a look of disgust as Castiel patted her shoulder. Sam's head jerked in surprise before looking from the three back to Dean.

"Are you... jealous man?" Sam scoffed with a smirk. Dean looked away from the trio, pretending that he wasn't staring at Castiel's ass.

"No," Dean immediately defended himself, "I just don't like her attitude is all. And the writer guy is annoying." Sam rolled his eyes and pulled a bitch face.

"Whatever Dean," he said, obviously not taking it, "Kate says Richard is perfectly fine."

"_Richard_?" Sam rolled his eyes again. Castiel, Beckett, and Castle started walking back towards the Impala.

"Just be nice," Sam mumbled. He smiled pleasantly, or at least as pleasantly as a gargantuan can.

"Alright, so Vampire hunting!" Castle said, "That sounds fun."

"Yeah," Dean scoffs, "If having blood suckers attack you and having to cut off their heads with the risk of them killing you is fun. Then yeah, almost dying is fun."

"Wow, you're the life of the party, I can tell," Richard said.

"The worst part is that I actually am," Dean smirked.

"Beckett!" Castle yelled, the vampires noticed him and left Kate alone. "Great. Now what?" he asked himself as he turned down the vast halls of the nest. He turned toward the right before yelling over his shoulder, "Dracula was more impressive!" and taking off running.

"Castle!" Dean yelled and threw a machete through the air toward him. Castle caught it and spun around with the aim of killing. He would protect Kate. So he took off the male vamps head as he spun. Dean practically materialized behind him and threw his ax into the forehead of the female vamp behind the one Castle had decapitated. "Not too bad," he praised, giving Castle a once over, "But you swing you're other arm when you decapitate people, it makes you look like a faerie."

"At least I'm pretty right?" Castle quipped with a grin, Dean chuckled as he stepped over the wriggling body of the male and took off the female's head with his knife. He pulled his ax out of her head and glanced back with a smile.

"Yeah, but you're not exactly my type," Dean said with a wink. Castle rolled his eyes and followed Dean to where Kate had been.

"Don't feel too bad, Winchester, you aren't my type either," Castle said casually as they trotted through the halls. Castle cleaned his sword on his jeans as they jogged.

"What's your type?" Dean asked absentmindedly, checking around the corner before easing around.

"Flowing brown hair, careful, serious," Castle started listing. Dean turned around and smirked.

"You can NOT fuck my brother," he said. Castle chuckled.

"Oh and one more thing. Female."

"As I said."

Both of them chuckled gently as the ducked into the room that Kate had been in. Castle stood up and gaped.

"Kate?" he called. There was so much blood everywhere and Kate was no where to be found. Dean looked around and checked the bodies on the ground. Their faces were burnt out.

"Looks like Cas helped out your detective." Dean said with a grimace, "So the question is-"

"Where did they go after that?" Castle finished. He pursed his lips and looked around, "Lets go find Sam." Dean nodded and flicked the blood off his fingers that he'd touched.

"Exactly what I was thinking," he walked toward the other doorway. But before he could get there, Sam's huge form filled the door way.

"Speak of the devil," Castle said. Sam and Dean shared an uncomfortable look before Sam cleared his throat.

"I can't find Cas or Kate."

"Us neither," Dean said with a tone of suspicion. Castle looked around and sighed.

"Well then what are we standing around for, lets get looking for clues," he said before walking over to the wall where Kate had been cornered. Dean and Sam looked surprised.

"What happened to being just a writer?" Sam asked. Castle looked up.

"Bitch I'm a homicide consultant."

Castiel's eyes opened and he looked around with surprise.

"Hello baby bro!" Gabriel's cheery voice filled the air. Castiel calmly looked around and saw Kate sitting stubbornly on the couch, arms crossed.

"Hello Gabriel. Are you alright Kate?"

"Yeah, but this asshole is annoying," She said with a look of irritation toward Gabriel. Gabriel winked at her and wiggled his fingers tauntingly.

"So it's all as normal then?" Castiel asked Gabriel. Gabriel smiled sadly.

"Unfortunately no."

"We need to talk Castiel," Micheal suddenly appeared beside Beckett. She jerked away.

"Do you guys not know how to use a door?" She asked. Micheal cocked his head.

"What would be the point in that? Now, Castiel..." Micheal turned back to Castiel, "You have to help us."

"Help you murder our brothers and sisters?" Castiel bit, "No thanks."

"It wasn't an option Castiel."

"Cassie, you've got to understand that Micheal's right here," Gabriel said gently. Castiel turned on him.

"Castiel. My name is Castiel. And since when do you care so much about following Micheal's orders? In fact when did you start caring so much about following Father's orders?" Castiel said irritably. Gabriel shook his head.

"It's not like that Castiel," Micheal said with a sigh.

"Oh really. So what's it actually like," Castiel asked sharply. Kate watched concerned.

Gabriel hung his head.

* * *

_**Okay... and this IS the longest it's ever taken me to update. Sorry guys!**_


End file.
